skaters dream amu x ikuto
by animexxxx
Summary: amus dream to become a figure skater has given her many challenges and on the to the way to fame she FALLS IN LOVE! working thought her problems with her new boyfriend, will there relation ship go to the next level? or will it tumble down? -AMUTO-


chapter 1: just the beginning 

**sakura: my first fanfic! *jumps up and down***

 **ikuto: this will be interesting**

 **amu: oh, its a amuto**

 **ikuto: even better right, amu? *puts arm around her***

 **amu: hey! get of perv!**

 **sakura: *sigh* just do the disclaimer...**

 **ikuto: no! why do I have to do it!**

 **sakura: *death stare***

 **ikuto: OKAY OKAY... sakura doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters**

 **amu+sakura: *giggles* good kitty**

 **-chapter 1- just the beginning**

 **ages** amu-16

ikuto-18

 **amu POV**

'ring, ring, ring' I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. ever since I moved out I don't have dad and ami to wake me up anymore. I took one glance of my phone to see that the time was 08:15?! school was in 30 minutes! I shot up and woke up my shugo chara ran, miki, suu and dia. I quickly slipped on my new school uniform since I had a new school, I put my hair into a quick side pony tail. as all my shugo chara woke up they all rubbed there eyes and looked at the clock and in sink they all shouted

"AMU! YOUR SO LATE!" and in response I yelled

"I KNOW THAT!" whilst grabbing my stuff and running downstairs. I hurried to slide my shoes on and I grabbed a slice of bread, placing the bread in my mouth I ran 2 miles as fast as I could to school.

 **ikutos POV**

I was a bit late leaving today but I quickly caught up to my two friends kukai and nagihiko

"sup, ikuto!" kukai said

"hey, ikuto!" said nagihiko

"hi, guys how's it going?" I replied. we just started to chat on our way to school until nagihiko said something interesting.

"oh yeah! we have a new girl in our class."

"really who is it?" kukai asked and nagihiko answered

"its amu!" he spoke with a grin from ear to ear, kukai froze

"d-did you say a-amu?!" wow did kukai just stutter this amu must be one hell of a girl, oh well shell just be another toy in my little game, there isn't a single girl that can resist me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **amu POV**

I made it just in time as I herd the teacher say

"you can come in now." I slid the door open and put on my 'cool and spicy' act. after a couple of long moments I managed to spit out

" its hinamori amu, get it right!" all the boys had hearts in there eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

 **normal POV**

ikutos eyes glistened when he saw her smooth pink hair and golden eyes sparkle In the sunlight he couldn't look away until kukai said "now you understand you cant make her your puppet." ikuto smirked

"we'll see about that."

amu spotted kukai and nagihiko and waved they waved back. well at least she has those two her childhood friends. the teacher pointed at the only free seat and amu walked towards it, she was sitting right beside ikuto, ikuto through her a smirk and she looked the other way ikuto was shocked, his jaw slightly opened before he focused back on the lesson. amu could hear some of the girls saying "omg, did she just ignore ikuto-kun?!" ikuto smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **amu POV**

a few days passed since I transferred and I was hanging out with nagihiko and kukai eating lunch when my two new friends, rima and yaya came over. they sat down and introduced themselves to nagihiko and kukai. one of my best friends utau, was currently on tour with her singing. then I noticed someone walking towards us it was... that guy I sit next to what was his name?... ikuto wasn't it? he still hasn't said anything to me since I transferred but he somehow he seems familiar.

"yo!" ikuto said in a husky voice

"so, he dose speak." I said calmly

"what dose that mean?" he asked

"you haven't talked since I transferred here." I answered

"well, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to leave a bad impression of myself." he said

"and 'yo' was the best you could come up with? and I already now how you like to mess with girls feelings, I'm not falling for it! " I said meanly

uggh, guys like that really annoy me they think that they can just do what they want without thinking how it affect others. I saw a smirk creep up and his annoying yet pretty face. I was starting to get annoyed. I cant deal with this today, todays the day of mine and my ex's anniversary. I stomped off giving him a cold look.

 **ikuto POV**

wait.. what just happened. did I seriously just get blanked and why did she look mat me so coldly. jeez. shell be harder to crack then I thought. I cant believe she just brushed me off the a fly on her shoulder, that really annoys me. I walked back in the school and then 3...2...1... "IKUTO-KUN!" there it is. in the corner of my eye I saw a pink haired girl being backed into a corner with tears in her eyes. it was amu! I quickly ran to her and stood in front of two men who looked to be two people using fake **I-d** to walk around the school. the two men ran off before any teachers got there and I turned around to see a crying amu. dam! she's cute! wait what am I thinking!? anyway I need to comfort her I bet she's scared.

"amu?... are you ok?" I said gently

she nodded trying to wipe her tears away. I heard whispering and gossiping behind us and amu letting her bangs covering her face so I decided to pick her up bridle style and run off.

 **sakura: done with the first chapter :D**

 **ikuto: I'm so popular with the girls *glares at amu***

 **amu: yeah! I'm pretty popular as well, with the boys *glares back***

 **ikuto: sakura.. take that bit out *dark aura***

 **sakura: don't worry next chapter has more amuto**

 **ikuto: *light aura* oh, well why didn't you say that at the beginning**

 **sakura+amu: *sigh***

 **sakura: anyway please read and review! :)**


End file.
